Viton
The tale of how vitons came to these lands is an interesting one. Not long ago, a giant piece of a glacier washed ashore in Voltar. It was the height of many men, and was thought to have come from unknown lands across the water. It attracted the attention of many people, as no one had ever seen such a thing so far to the south. Naturally, the ice began to melt quickly in the hot sun of Voltar, and disappeared within a few short days. As the ice melted away into the sand, these creatures were freed from it. At first, they were completely motionless, and seemed to be nothing more than strange rocks. But as the desert sun continued beating down, they slowly began to move. The vitons had simply been hibernating in the ice, and as they warmed, they awoke. You see, in any cold environment, vitons become sluggish, and eventually stop moving. They are immobile, trapped in a deep sleep. It is thought that they can remain in such a sleep for thousands of years, and suffer no harm upon waking. When in this state, they become hard to the touch, and very heavy – just like rock. Unlike any rock, though, they are easy to wake. Placing them in the sun will wake them in a few days. A faster way is to lay them in a blazing hot fire. The viton will instantly be filled with energy and move once more. Egg A pulsing orange light shines through the cracks in this dark egg. Hatchling These creatures are usually found near lava, or sometimes even hot springs, as they are attracted to warmth. Should they be brought inside the castle, viton hatchlings immediately swarm towards fireplaces, curling up in the flames. On cold days, they will happily curl around their magi's shoulders, providing them with warmth, as long as the human remains indoors. Viton hatchlings hate the cold, and if exposed to it, will go into a deep sleep. Adult Though young vitons sometimes explore, grown vitons prefer to remain near the extreme heat of Voltar. They cannot abide cold weather, and will only travel to the castle during the highest point of summer. Numerous hot springs have been created at The Keep for the comfort of these companions. When traveling, grown vitons never bother to find holes in which to sleep or hide. They have no need. Any predator foolish enough to attack a viton will come away from the encounter with singed fur and burnt skin. It is no use trying to surprise one of these companions, either, for they control their power with great precision. An adult viton can make fire spring up instantly, turning even cold rock into nothing more than smoking cinders. Many think this magic is linked to their eyes, which burn like coals. As long as a viton can see the object it wishes to burn, it can be done, regardless of the distance. Should their target be out of eyesight, though, the viton can do no harm. Still, it is a very potent power, and it is rather fortunate that vitons do not answer to any humans. They may help their magi on a whim, but these companion are far too proud to be commanded. These companions have no need for food like other creatures, but instead consume fire as others would food, and drink lava as though it were water. Breeding Additional Information * No. 371 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (January 15 - February 14, 2013) * Released: January 15, 2013 * Artist: Jrap17 * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Serpents Category:Snakes Category:Fire